In the Dark Alley
by Wincestielslash
Summary: Destiel slash. Dom!Cas. Dean/Castiel. Dean went to say yes to Michael but what happens when Cas finds out? Rated M for adult content. My first ever fic so constructive criticism is welcome! Please R and R, enjoy


'Cas… Castiel, I need you.'

Sam heard a flutter of wings and the angel stood before him.

'What is it, Sam?'

'It's Dean,' Sam replied hurriedly. 'I think he's gone to say yes to Michael.'

Castiel stood for a moment, processing, before disappearing.

* * *

Dean glanced at the preacher before him. 'Yeah,' he replied bitterly. 'Too friggin' much, pal.'

As he started to walk down the rest of the alley, he heard wings. 'Shit.'

'You pray too loud,' Castiel said quietly, and touched the preacher on the forehead with two fingers, putting him to sleep.

Dean stood firm, waiting for Cas to talk him out of it, or transport him somewhere else. They stood in the dark, empty, dirty alley and Castiel said nothing. Dean felt his heart thumping hard in his chest, waiting for Cas to say something, but the angel just stood silent, facing the floor like a child being told off, miserable and full of resent.

'Cas-'

A fist connected hard against Dean's cheek. He fell to his knees, weak against Castiel's grip on his collar.

'I rebelled for this, Dean! For you!' Cas shouted angrily, punching Dean again. 'And you - you were willing to let all my efforts go to waste, after everything I've done for you, for this forsaken planet!' He emphasised his point with more punches to Dean's face.

'Cas, please-'

'Why, Dean?' Castiel barked, bringing his fist down again. 'Why would you say yes to Michael?'

'To save you.'

Castiel lowered his fist but kept his hold on the hunter's collar. His entire expression changed from hurt and anger to confusion. 'What?'

Dean swallowed. 'Zachariah took me to the future, Cas,' he croaked, and a single tear fell down his swollen, bloody cheek. 'I've seen what happens if I don't say yes. The world goes to shit, Sammy says yes to the god damn Devil, and you,' he paused, swallowing again, 'you change, Cas.'

The angel stared down at Dean and he frowned. 'Get up,' he snapped, pulling Dean to his feet. Dean drew a short breath, waiting for another wave of punches. Castiel put his hands on Dean's neck and shoved him against the wall, hard.

'You don't seem to understand, Winchester,' Castiel growled in Dean's ear, choking him. The use of his last name, the grip on his throat and the angel's low tone sent a rush of blood directly to Dean's groin, despite the situation, as he was pressed against the wet, brick wall of the alley.

'I make the decisions, not you,' Castiel continued, 'you don't choose whether I am saved or not, I do.' He release his grip from the hunter's neck and, as Dean gasped for air, turned him to face the wall with his blood soaked skin painful against the surface of the alley. The angel held him to the wall by his neck with his lower arm and reached around Dean's body to his crotch.

'Cas, what-'

'Shut up,' Castiel spat harshly, pinning Dean harder with his left arm and stroking his manhood with his right hand.

Dean felt a wave of pleasure rush over him as the angel took control. He had always wanted this, dreamed about it even, and it was finally happening. Even with the fight, and the swelling bruises on his face, the day that the young hunter thought would never come was finally arriving.

'I've watched you, Dean,' Cas whispered huskily in Dean's ear as he continued to pleasure him over his jeans. 'I've watched over you your entire life, raised you from perdition, rebuilt you cell by cell… You really believe I don't know what you desire?'

Dean could only moan hungrily in response as Castiel released him and began to unbuckle the belt on his dark slacks. Dean began to turn around when he was shoved back against the wall.

'I know what you want, Dean,' the angel hissed, then grabbed his human by his swollen face and turned him to face him. 'Tell me, Dean. Tell me what you want.'

Dean whimpered as he looked Castiel straight in the eyes. The bright blue orbs stared straight back, awaiting an answer. It was true - he wanted Cas, bad - but it was more than just that. He wanted more than sex. He wanted everything.

But, for now, this was enough.

Dean averted the angel's gaze and looked at the floor. 'You, Cas,' he said lowly, 'I want you.'

Castiel closed his eyes and bit his lip, forgetting his dominant persona for a moment as he revelled in Dean's submissiveness. He looked at Dean again. 'Want me to what, Dean?' he toyed.

Dean let out a deep breath. 'I want you to fuck me.'

As though Dean's words were a trigger, the angel had him on his knees in seconds. He finished unbuckling his belt and ripped down his slacks to reveal his erection.

'Suck,' he instructed.

Dean didn't need telling twice. He wrapped his soft lips around the tip of Castiel's cock and hollowed his cheeks before taking him all the way down to the base. The angel let his head fall back as he let out a moan, allowing Dean to pleasure him with his tongue. Dean sucked as though his life depended on it, bobbing his head forward so far that he gagged slightly every time, filling his mouth with his angel. Castiel put a hand on the back of Dean's head and thrust his hips, fucking Dean's mouth, enjoying his own dominance and being able to overpower his human. Little did Dean know that Castiel was a total virgin, but those nights watching Dean pleasure himself to 'Busty Asian Beauties' and observing Dean's endless escapades with countless women had taught Cas a thing or two about sex.

Castiel felt a tightening in his abdomen and knew what was about to happen. He quickly pulled out of Dean's mouth, which smirked, and grabbed the hunter's shoulders to force him on his feet again.

'Turn around,' Castiel snapped.

Dean obliged excitedly, wishing to please Castiel as much as he could. He had never been with a man before, other than that one kiss he'd shared with Sammy some years ago on a very, very merry Christmas Eve. But this was different - Castiel hadn't even kissed him yet. Dean knew the mechanics of being with another man, but as Castiel shifted behind him, he began to worry. Would it hurt? Didn't they need to… Prepare?

He didn't have time to dwell on this as the angel rammed two fingers into Dean's mouth, and Dean could only assume this was Cas' idea of lubricant. Castiel removed his fingers from his mouth and grabbed the back of Dean's neck with his other hand, pressing his face against the dirty bricks again.

Castiel tried to hide his excitement as he pulled Dean's jeans and underwear down and bent him over slightly. He entered one of his slicked fingers into the hunter, then added another.

Dean moaned loudly and backed into them, wanting more, wanting his angel closer, but Castiel still held his face against the wall. The angel smirked and lowered his face to the hunter's shoulder. Dean could feel Cas' lips on his ear and he shuddered in delight.

'Tell me how badly you want it, Winchester,' he murmured, bringing Dean to a full erection, making his pants even tighter. 'Beg me for it.'

'Please, Cas,' Dean groaned, needing his angel, needing the heat, needing the release. 'Please fuck me, Cas, please, please.'

The angel bit his lip, smiling again. Could he really let Dean off this easily after he had nearly said yes to Michael?

'You'll have to do better than that, Dean,' he snickered, 'Beg me, beg for it like the dirty little slut you are.'

'Please, Cas,' Dean cried, on the verge of tears now, 'please, I'll do anything, please-'

Castiel couldn't wait any longer. He swiftly pulled his digits out of the hunter who moaned at the loss before it was replaced with a rock hard cock.

Dean felt a burning sensation and hissed, before it was compensated with sheer pleasure as the angel pounded into him with quick, hard thrusts. Castiel entwined his fingers with Dean's and held both their hands against the wall as he mercilessly continued with his onslaught, Dean yelping as he tried not to let his own knees buckle, helpless against the angel. Castiel felt it again, the tightening in his stomach, but didn't stop this time. He grabbed Dean's hips and thrust again twice before releasing himself inside the hunter, sweat dripping down his face as he broke down into bliss and shot ropes of himself inside Dean.

Dean felt the hot liquid shoot inside him and it was enough to bring him to his own ecstatic release as he spilled himself onto the wall.

They stood for a moment, breathless. Castiel abruptly exited Dean and pulled up his slacks. Buckling his belt, he observed the destroyed man in front of him and couldn't help but crack a smile as Dean pulled up his own jeans and faced the angel.

'I love you, Cas,' Dean said quietly.

Castiel glanced down at the floor before looking back up at the beautiful creature before him.

'I love you, Dean.'

Their lips met in their first, tender kiss. It was the first of many to come.


End file.
